Indiferença
by Maaya M
Summary: Escrita para o IV Challenge HD.Harry é um professor que recebe o trabalho de educar o filho de seu rival de escola, a quem é secretamente apaixonado.[AU][SLASH][HD]Oneshot


**Autor:** Maaya  
**Beta:** Guta  
**Sinopse:** Escrita para o IV Challenge H/D. Harry é um professor que recebe o trabalho de educar o filho de seu rival de escola, por quem é secretamente apaixonado. AU SLASH  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Romance/Slash  
**Spoilers:** Nenhum  
**Status:** Completo

**N/A : **Essa fic nunca sairia se não fosse a "fabrica de plots ambulante" Guta, que me deu a idéia de toda essa fic. Dedico inteiramente a você e te dou o Ethan gracinha de presente. Muito obrigada minha pocotinha linda!

**Indiferença**

Indiferença: do Lat. _Indifferentia  
_s. f.,  
qualidade do que é indiferente;  
desprendimento;  
insensibilidade;  
frieza;  
inconsciência mórbida;  
apatia.

Harry Potter, 27 anos, mas aparência muito mais jovem. Nem muito alto, nem muito baixo, corpo magro, porém esbelto, olhos verdes e cabelos revoltos e negros. Usava óculos redondos, camiseta branca por baixo de uma camisa xadrez aberta e calça jeans básica. Enfim, era comum, mas tinha um charme especial, e realmente não se passaria pelo profissional que era.

Com uma maleta em mãos, entrou na agência esperando pelo contato de mais um cliente para mais um cansativo dia de trabalho. Não era um fardo, e sim uma realização. O moreno adorava o que fazia.

- Potter, está atrasado. – Disse o homem careca e barrigudo sentado atrás da mesa de madeira, localizada no final da sala pequena.

- Foi o trânsito senhor. – Era mentira. Harry há muitos anos tinha problemas com insônia, e quando conseguia dormir era difícil de ser acordado.

- Claro, claro. – Resmungou sem convicção. – Não quero que perca mais nenhum minuto. Smith ia pegar esse cliente, mas teve um imprevisto, terá de ser você mesmo. Parta o mais rápido possível. Não o faça esperar. – Entregou uma folha de papel.

Harry leu o papel sem muita atenção. O endereço era de um bairro nobre, só de pessoas da classe alta. Certamente algum rico. O telefone e, logo abaixo, o nome do cliente.

Mas não era_ qualquer _cliente.

Harry sentiu um nó no estômago. Não ouvia falar _dele_ há muitos anos, e certamente não queria ouvir novamente. Lembranças duras de brigas e magoas assolaram sua mente em velocidade alarmante. Logo não estava mais na sala de seu chefe no centro da cidade, e sim em Hogwarts, o internato que freqüentou junto com _Draco Malfoy._

- Potter, o que está esperando? Esse é um cliente importante! Não perca tempo. – Disse o homem de forma dura, balançando a mão pra lá e pra lá em um reconhecível "chispa".

Harry, ainda atordoado, saiu da sala sem protestar. Assim que o barulho da porta sendo fechada adentrou em seus ouvidos, começou a se dar conta de onde estava se metendo.

_Merda._

Foi para o banheiro a passos largos, chamando atenção de várias pessoas pelas quais passou. Entrou apressado, e fitou seus olhos pela imagem refletida no espelho. Estava rubro; abriu a torneira da pia e tratou de lavar o rosto.

Quando seu coração voltou a bater num ritmo mais calmo, Harry apoiou as duas mãos na pia e olhou-se no espelho.

Tinha que tomar uma decisão.

Poderia fingir estar passando mal. Mas seria covarde demais, e Harry definitivamente não era covarde.

Poderia ser verdadeiro com seu chefe_. Sr. Flander, sinto dizer, mas fui apaixonado pelo cliente, e ele é um cachorro filho da puta. Não quero vê-lo novamente, por favor, contrate outro_.

Não era uma boa opção.

Podia aceitar, mas como poderia trabalhar para Draco Malfoy? Só fingindo que nada aconteceu, e mesmo assim não seria fácil.

Mas Harry Potter era um profissional, o melhor da agência, para ser mais exato, por isso Sr. Flanders não o despedia pelos constantes atrasos.

Seria uma boa oportunidade para provar a si mesmo que a "Incógnita Draco Malfoy" estava superada, e poderia seguir com sua vida sem arrependimentos.

Seria um desafio.

Estava decidido.

Harry Potter daria aulas para o herdeiro Malfoy.

XXX

- Ahhhhh Pai. – Reclamou o garotinho.

- Não quero ouvir reclamações Ethan, o senhor Smith está para chegar a qualquer minuto e você vai ter aulas de qualquer forma.

- Mas pai, eu estou de férias não faz nem uma semana direito, eu não mereço isso. – Fez biquinho.

- Merece. – Sua voz soou rígida, mas o menino não desfez o bico. – Você me envergonhou com aquele boletim, a bolsista pobretona teve a maior nota da sala. Malfoys não nasceram pra ficar em segundo lugar.

- Mas... – Ethan recomeçou, mas foi interrompido pelo barulho da campainha.

- Agora basta Ethan, seu professor já chegou e eu não quero passar vergonha na frente dele.

O garotinho cruzou os braços, fazendo uma nota mental de continuar aquela conversa mais tarde.

Draco, por sua vez, fez uma nota mental de ralhar com o professor logo assim que entrasse pelo atraso. Mas esqueceu completamente quando viu a pessoa que Winky, a doméstica, anunciou na sala de Visitas.

- Potter? – Disse rouco.

XXX

Assim que chegou com o pálio em frente ao portão, Harry não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser em intermináveis palavrões e idéias sobre sair dando marcha ré.

_Ainda há tempo de desistir._

O portão da Mansão dava para um jardim, e ao fundo encontrava-se um enorme casarão marfim. Xingou-se mentalmente por não ter colocado uma gravata naquele dia, queria parecer o melhor possível aos olhos de Malfoy.

Tocou o interfone e se apresentou, aguardou alguns minutos e o portão, com um enorme brasão, começou a abrir. À medida que se aproximava da casa, seu coração disparava e borboletas pareciam voar em seu estômago.

_É apenas mais um dia de trabalho_, murmurou.

Sabia que era mentira, mas no momento precisava acreditar em suas mentiras. Respirou fundo, contou até dez, e continuou acelerando o carro.

Onde foi parar sua coragem, mesmo? Oh sim, devia ter deixado no banheiro, porque naquele momento queria deixar a compostura e sair correndo o mais rápido possível.

Saiu do carro trêmulo, deu um último suspiro antes que uma senhora baixinha de nariz grande abrisse a porta.

- O senhor deve ser o Sr. Potter, substituto do Sr. Smith, correto? – Harry acenou, não conseguindo formular nada mais inteligente. – Por favor, me acompanhe, Sr. Malfoy o aguarda.

Certo, agora era oficial. Estava na casa do sujeito, e ele o _aguardava._

Treinou sua maior e mais eficiente máscara de frieza ao entrar na sala de visitas e dar de cara com dois pares de olhos cinza.

Draco e seu filho.

Sentiu suas pernas quase cederem, suas mãos suarem, mas manteve o rosto impassível, mesmo com o olhar arregalado do seu ex-rival.

- Potter? – Sua voz havia mudado, mas ainda era reconhecível.

- Você o conhece, pai? O que aconteceu com o Sr. Smith? – Disse o garotinho curioso.

Harry desviou sua atenção para a miniatura de Draco a sua frente. O menino era tão loiro quanto o pai, rosto redondo, olhos cinza, cabelos até as orelhas e muito lisos. Usava roupas caras, calça jeans e camisa pólo azul-celeste. Aparentava ter cerca de sete anos. O moreno viu em seu jeito que parecia angelical, mas sendo filho de quem era, esperava que ele botasse fogo em suas roupas a qualquer momento. Melhor prevenir.

_E Draco... _Bom, Draco continuava a criatura mais linda na qual Potter já botara os olhos. Deixara seus cabelos crescerem até os ombros e fizera um rabo de cavalo.

O loiro deixou escapar um sorriso malicioso, recompondo-se do susto. E Harry se lembrou do estúpido que ele era, portanto reforçou ainda mais sua máscara de ''Quem-é-você-mesmo?''.

- Ora, ora, ora, se não é Harry Potter. – Disse de forma arrastada e debochada.

- Sim, este é meu nome. – Disse ajeitando os óculos e estendendo a mão, logo em seguida. – Muito prazer, sou o substituto do professor Smith.

Malfoy pareceu atônito. Harry sorriu internamente por essa pequena vitória. Recolheu a mão que não fora retribuída e abaixou-se para falar com o garotinho, na mesma altura.

- E você quem é? – Exibiu um lindo sorriso, Draco ficando vermelho de raiva pelo comportamento do moreno.

- Ethan. – Respondeu.

- Olá Ethan, vou ser o seu novo professor, está animado?

- Não. – Disse cruzando os braços.

- Ethan! – Ralhou o pai, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do desaforo de Potter.

- Prometo que a aula vai passar rápido, ok? – Abriu a maleta e retirou um doce, estendendo ao menino. – Um presente pra você, pode comer depois do almoço.

- Trufa? Oba! – Seus olhos brilharam quando quase arrancou o doce das mãos do professor.

- Agora me mostre onde você costuma estudar, vamos começar cedo pra terminar cedo, ok? – O menino deu um sorriso feliz, deu uma piscadela a um pai sem reação pelos últimos acontecimentos e acompanhou o professor até a sala de estudos.

XXX

Harry se surpreendeu com o quanto era fácil ensinar para aquela criança. Era muito esperto e disciplinado. Um pouco preguiçoso, é verdade, mas para uma criança de sete anos com um dia lindo lá fora para brincar, até que estava se esforçando para aprender.

- Por hoje chega Sr. Malfoy. Já está na hora do almoço e eu não quero deixar sua mãe irritada pela demora.

- Pode me chamar de Ethan. – Disse o garotinho, guardando o material. – E mamãe não está aqui.

- Ela saiu? – _E espero que não volte mais. _Poderia bater na cara fofa de Pansy Parkinson até fazê-la perder os dentes.

- Não. Ela mora na França. – Disse cabisbaixo.

Harry sentiu remorso por querer bater na mãe daquela criança. Mas afinal, o que ela estaria fazendo na França? Seriam eles separados? Casaram-se jovens, logo depois de se formarem em Hogwarts, Harry lembrou que o casamento foi às pressas, por que Pansy estava grávida. O que causou grande sofrimento para o desiludido Potter, que havia se dado conta que amava loucamente um certo loiro.

Brigavam quase todos os dias, dentro e fora das salas de aulas. Eram os capitães dos times de futebol, e era comum a todos que existia uma inimizade crescente entre os dois. Mas a verdade era que todo o rancor escondia uma constante atração que parecia ser mútua. Uma verdadeira obsessão de um pelo outro. Mas era muito mais fácil lidar com o ódio do que com o amor. Nunca acontecera nada entre eles, mas estava claro que os dois tinham consciência dos fatos. Potter sempre tivera esperanças de poderem se acertar mais dia ou menos dia. Então se sentira traído quando anunciaram o casamento de Pansy Parkinson e Draco Malfoy no final do último ano letivo.

- Mamãe gosta de fazer compras sabe. – Disse indiferente. – Paris é o lugar favorito dela desde que papai e mamãe não moram mais juntos.

- Separaram? – Disse rouco, seu coração dando mais uma disparada.

- Sim, agora eu ganho presentes em dobro no meu aniversário. – Disse displicente.

Definitivamente aquela criança era a cópia do pai.

- Você almoça com a gente, Potter? – Perguntou, abrindo a porta.

- Não Ethan, fica pra um próximo dia. – _Mais um minuto no mesmo teto que Draco Malfoy? Não. Obrigado._

Quando saiu da sala de estudos, pôde escutar o som de uma música clássica vindo do andar de cima. Parou em frente à escada de mármore para apreciar a melodia.

- É o _Bolero de Ravel_. Papai sempre se tranca no escritório e coloca quando precisa se concentrar ou se acalmar.

- Se acalmar é? – Disse sem tentar conter o sorriso que brotava em seu rosto.

- É, ele nem me fala o porquê.

Tratou de se despedir do menino e dirigiu-se à porta, acompanhado de Winky. Quase saindo, pôde escutar a voz de Draco do alto da escada.

- Não se atrase amanhã, Potter.

XXX

No outro dia foi pontual.

Sempre trazia trufas para Ethan, ganhando sua confiança e estimulando-o a estudar. Draco passou a semana inteira trancado no escritório ao som do _Bolero de Ravel._

Harry poderia dançar de tão satisfeito que estava com essa situação. Mas nada poderia deixá-lo mais contente do que o acontecimento de sexta-feira.

- Potter, venha até o meu escritório. – Disse, quando Harry já se encaminhava para sair. O moreno fingiu não notar o tom autoritário do loiro.

Fechou a porta um pouco impaciente assim que o moreno entrou. Caminhou para detrás da mesa ampla de madeira escura e rebuscada, havia um cinzeiro com vários restos de cigarro. Estranhou, não se lembrava de Malfoy ter esse vício. Apoiou as duas mãos na mesa e desatou a falar visivelmente alterado.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Como?

- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando, estou me referindo ao seu comportamento. – Harry estava achando adorável esse descontrole. Não só dançaria como tocaria polka ucraniana de tanta felicidade.

- Não é adequado? Desculpe, tentarei ser mais profissional da próxima vez.

- Pare de ser tão profissional! – Harry nunca notara que a cor vermelha caía tão mal em Malfoy.

- Perdão? – Poderia rir se não custasse seu emprego.

- Você fingiu que não me conhecia no começo da semana, por que fez isso? – Agora ele gesticulava excessivamente.

- Não sei do que se refere Sr. Malfoy, poderia ser mais claro? – Draco contou até dez e respirou fundo para não gritar.

- Sr. Potter, não me diga que não se lembra do nosso tempo em Hogwarts. Você sofre de amnésia ou o quê?

- Não me diga que você estudou em Hogwarts também? – Fingiu sua melhor cara de surpreso. O loiro ganhou um estranho tom de púrpura, parecia prestes a explodir.

- Isso não tem graça Potter. Você não pode ter esquecido de mim!

- Desculpe, mas não... Éramos amigos? – Draco arregalou os olhos.

- Não Potter! Eu infernizava a sua vida, implicava com o cabelo de piaçava da Granger e com a baixa-renda do Weasley, como você pode esquecer de algo tão loiro como eu?

- Bom, se o senhor era tão ruim assim, foi bom que eu tenha esquecido. – Draco ficou roxo, estava ficando perigoso, ele poderia ter um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento. Fingiu se interessar pelo relógio. – Olhe só a hora, tenho que ir, nos veremos na segunda Sr. Malfoy.

Harry poderia rir por horas a fio, era ótimo para aliviar a tensão de querer quebrar aquele rostinho perfeito. Mas antes tinha que salvar sua própria pele e sair o mais rápido possível de lá.

- Potter. – Disse sério, parecia que já tinha recuperado um pouco de seu autocontrole.

Harry ficou apreensivo, e um sorriso debochado surgiu daqueles finos lábios.

- Eu sei que você sentia a mesma atração por mim.

Harry ficou chocado, mas fez um enorme esforço para não demonstrar. Simplesmente saiu da sala mudo e sério.

Talvez seu plano não estivesse indo tão bem quanto imaginava.

XXX

- Potter, Potter! Abre pra miiiiiim. – Disse Ethan com olhinhos pidões, estendendo um pote de geléia de amora.

- Não deveria estar comendo antes do almoço, seu pai pode brigar com você. – Cruzou os braços se negando.

- Ele não deixa mesmo, e ainda diz que faz mal pros dentes, mas vovó sempre me dá escondido.

- E onde está sua avó agora?

- Viajando, ela foi pra Suíça fazer compras, foi o que disse meu pai.

- Está bem, está bem, eu abro.

Harry pegou o pote com as duas mãos fazendo esforço para abri-lo, mas foi inútil.

- Dando comida ao meu filho antes do almoço, Potter? – Acusou Draco da porta da cozinha.

- Pensei que um lanche não faria mal.

- É pai, por favor, eu nem tomei café da manhã direito. – Disse fazendo sua melhor cara de coitado.

- Certo, certo, mas isso é trabalho para os empregados, não para o professor.

- Não me custa nada abrir esse pote. – Tentou mais uma vez, mas foi inútil.

- Deixe comigo. – Falou Draco aproximando-se graciosamente com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

Chegou bem perto do moreno, tomou-lhe a geléia das mãos e tentou abri-la, mas foi tão inútil quando o outro. Harry deu um sorriso contido, mas Draco fingiu que nada de errado aconteceu.

- Pare de me provocar. – Harry sentiu uma descarga elétrica por todo o corpo.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Estou lhe avisando Potter, você tem me deixado tão tenso que poderia te socar na frente do meu filho aqui e agora. – sussurrou Draco.

- Certamente seria um ótimo exemplo. – Ironizou. Draco deu um pequeno riso rouco.

Alheio, Ethan pegou o pote de geléia, abrindo com facilidade. Passou a geléia no pão e comeu calmamente, ignorando os dois adultos a sua frente.

- Sei qual é o seu plano, Potter. Quer me deixar louco, não é? Mas não vai conseguir.

- Com licença Sr. Malfoy, mas já perdi muito tempo e tenho uma aula pra dar. – Dirigiu-se até a porta, seguido de um já lanchado garotinho.

- Você e meu pai são amigos, é? – Perguntou Ethan, assim que entraram na sala de estudos.

_Droga de garoto, até ele já percebeu alguma coisa._

- Não. Impressão sua.

- Pode me contar, eu não falo pra ninguém. – Sorriu confidente.

- Estou lhe dizendo Ethan. Por que acha isso?

- Meu pai sempre observa você indo embora, fica da janela te olhando, acho que ele gosta de você. – Harry corou e Ethan sorriu de orelha a orelha. – Você gosta do meu pai, Potter?

Harry quase tossiu.

- Sim Ethan, seu pai é... Er... Legal. – Não conseguiu formular nada muito elaborado para responder.

- Que bom! Então você fica hoje aqui.

- Como?

- Potter, como você é lerdo! Eu disse que você vai ficar aqui hoje, é meu convidado.

- Mas eu não posso!

- Por que não? Tem outro cliente? – Perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não, mas...

- Nada de mas. Eu insisto e não aceito não como resposta.

- Já que é assim...

- Ótimo! Hoje você almoça com a gente e passa a tarde aqui brincando comigo, desde que vovó viajou que eu não tenho com quem brincar.

- E o seu avô?

- Shiiiiiiiiu. – Disse colocando um dedo nos lábios em sinal de silêncio.

- O que foi?

- Não se fala do vovô nessa casa.

- Mas por quê?

- Vovó fica muito triste e papai começou a fumar depois que ele se foi.

Definitivamente Harry tinha faro para falar em horas impróprias sobre assuntos ruins.

Tratou de dar a matéria logo de uma vez.

XXX

Harry ficara aquela semana toda até mais tarde, e descobrira que Ethan era uma criança fora do comum. Muito esperto, e muito parecido com o pai também. Já Draco continuava surtando com a indiferença de Harry, mas sempre recuperava o controle.

Na sexta-feira da segunda semana, Malfoy chamou o professor para mais uma conversa em seu escritório.

Draco, mais uma vez, estava atrás da enorme mesa de cedro, sentado displicente enquanto fumava seu cigarro, com Harry sentado a sua frente.

- Não deveria fumar na frente do seu filho.

- Para sua informação, eu evito fumar na frente do meu filho, e o jeito que o educo não é da sua conta, Potter. – Disse dando uma enorme tragada e soltando a fumaça no rosto de Harry, que não se abalou.

- Sabia que fumar causa impotência sexual? – Perguntou, debochado.

Draco tossiu alto, corando. Dentre todas as respostas que esperava de Potter, essa não era uma delas.

- É claro que sei. – Respondeu enquanto Harry ria. – Mas você não precisa ficar me lembrando.

- Não pude me conter, Malfoy. – Disse divertido. Draco deu um sorriso predador.

- Me chamou de Malfoy. – Harry ficou sério rapidamente.

- Chamei de Sr. Malfoy, o senhor ouviu errado.

- Não chamou não. Eu prestei bastante atenção, era assim que você me chamava em Hogwarts, está se lembrando, agora?

- Aposto que o senhor não me chamou aqui para isso. – Fugiu do assunto.

- De fato, não. Gostaria de saber como está o andamento das aulas de Ethan. - Seu rosto se tornou sério.

- Sinceramente, não sei por que me contratou.

- Ora, eu quero que meu filho seja o melhor.

- Ele já está muito avançado para a idade dele, é um rapazinho muito inteligente, não necessita de aulas particulares.

- Pelo visto você não gosta do seu emprego, não é mesmo?

- Como?

- Você me irritou nas últimas duas semanas deliberadamente, e agora vem agindo como se pudesse dizer como devo criar meu próprio filho.

- Se não quer mais os meus serviços, eu posso me retirar...

- Só aturo você aqui por que meu filho aprecia sua aula. Mas _apenas_ por isso. - Completou com ar entediado - Fingiremos que somos pessoas civilizadas que podem viver juntas.

- Posso conviver com isso.

- Ótimo, agora tem outro assunto que está me incomodando.

Harry pôde perceber que o assunto era sério, Malfoy parecia incomodado.

- Meu filho não é um garoto comum. – Respirou fundo. – Têm acontecido _coisas_ com ele.

- O que quer dizer com _coisas_? – _Ótimo agora ele vai me culpar._

- Desde muito pequeno Ethan vê e faz coisas incomuns...

- Ele está à frente da sua idade, aposto que é absolutamente normal.

- Você não está entendendo, Potter. – Disse levemente impaciente. – Ethan é especial. Coisas acontecem perto dele.

- Como o quê? – Perguntou, tentando não transparecer toda sua curiosidade.

A voz do loiro saiu rouca e sussurrada.

- Coisas somem... Aparecem... Coisas que não deveriam acontecer simplesmente acontecem.

Harry poderia rir, e mais uma vez não o fez por temer perder o emprego, tentou manter o rosto impassível, mas era difícil, Draco parecia realmente muito preocupado.

- Talvez seja o caso de levá-lo ao psicólogo. – Sugeriu.

- Já tentei. Não resolveu.

- Bem Sr. Malfoy, eu nem sei o que dizer, nunca vi um cliente com esse... Er... _Dom._

- Tem piorado. Desde que você chegou.

_Era só o que faltava._

- Ele tem tido visões. Disse que viu um cervo prateado. Que o cervo o protege dos _espíritos ruins_. Espíritos ruins, Potter. Como diabos meu filho pode ser tão...

- Normal? Crianças são assim, Sr. Malfoy.

- Estou receoso de que possa ser algo grave.

- Tenho certeza de que não é, mas se quiser posso conversar com Ethan...

- Você por um acaso é médico também?

- Não, mas não sou professor apenas por acaso, entendo muito de crianças, se lhe interessa saber.

- Então você está autorizado. Agora pode se retirar.

Quando Harry saiu, Draco olhou para o cigarro e o apagou imediatamente.

XXX

- Só o chocolate. – Disse Ethan apontando para o pote de sorvete napolitano. Harry estava servindo-o depois de uma tarde de estudos. Ele fez duas taças e sentou-se ao lado do garoto saboreando a sobremesa.

O professor estava convicto de que era um bom momento para iniciar uma conversa sobre os cervos imaginários que Malfoy tanto temia, ele tinha se prontificado a ajudar, não que 'Aquele – cachorro – filho – de – uma - vaca – leiteira' merecesse ajuda, mas tinha uma criança envolvida e Potter amolecia com crianças.

Naqueles dias se surpreendeu ao notar varias semelhanças e várias distinções entre pai e filho. Tão parecidos e tão diferentes entre si. A começar pelas mãos. As duas eram macias e tão brancas quanto alguém pode ser naturalmente. As mãos de Ethan eram delicadas mãos de crianças, pequenas e redondas, tratadas com os mais caros cremes. Draco tinha dedos longos, e Harry se surpreendeu ao imaginar essas mesmas mãos cobrindo o seu corpo em um abraço quente e forte.

Suas personalidades eram deveras parecidas, mas com distinções singulares. Ethan definitivamente era um Malfoy, com sua pose altamente aristocrática, muitas vezes arrogante. Com sete anos de idade já tinha lido vários livros da biblioteca particular da mansão, livros de política e filosofia. Essa era a educação que um Malfoy deveria ter. Ele era mais parecido com o avô Lucius, pois o moreno nunca o viu perder a compostura em nenhum momento, parecia que nada o surpreendia.

Draco era o oposto neste ponto. Quando estava bravo se enfurnava no escritório e colocava _O Bolero de Ravel_ no último volume, fumava feito uma chaminé no inverno, e nestes últimos dias estava uma pilha de nervos. Quando se acalmava saía do escritório e _tentava _trocar farpas com Potter, mas este estava cada dia mais treinado nas suas tiradas de indiferença, o que estava cada vez mais divertido.

Harry, às vezes, não sabia quem era o pai e quem era o filho.

E lá estava ele, tentando ajudar ambos, mas sem a menor idéia de como começar essa conversa. _'Então Ethan, seu pai me falou que você vive vendo animais prateados por aí, quer falar sobre isso?'._

_Oh, que desastre._

- Potter, você vai ficar ai o dia todo tomando coragem pra falar comigo ou vai desembuchar logo o que quer saber? – Harry quase pulou da cadeira.

- Como você sabe? – Perguntou perplexo.

- Você está abrindo a boca como se quisesse me dizer alguma coisa há horas e sempre desistindo, ou você quer me dizer algo ou está com algum problema no maxilar.

Definitivamente Ethan era uma criança _estranha._

- Bem, já que é assim, eu realmente gostaria de lhe perguntar uma coisa ou duas. – Harry às vezes se sentia criança perto dele.

- Diga. – E colocou mais uma colherada farta de sorvete na boca.

- Bem Ethan, você por um acaso gosta de animais? – _Que maneira estúpida de começar essa conversa._

- Ah não... – Disse levemente irritado. – Meu pai abriu a boca, não foi?

- Do que está falando?

- Não se faça de bobo, Potter. Nós dois sabemos que você está falando sobre o cervo.

_Criança estranha... **muito **estranha._

- Certo, é sobre isso mesmo, quer falar sobre o assunto?

- Está bem, eu falo, mas só porque não quero parecer louco aos seus olhos. - Respirou fundo e esqueceu a taça de sorvete pela metade em cima da mesa. - Eu tenho sido visitado por um cervo prateado esses dias, ele tem me protegido de espíritos ruins que me assustavam antes. – Disse como se contasse um segredo.

Harry não sabia o que dizer.

- Ele apareceu aqui logo que você chegou, e quase todos os dias vêm me visitar, queria que você e o papai vissem, é lindo.

- Sim, devem ser lindo mesmo...

- Como ousa não acreditar em mim? – Disse empinando o nariz de maneira arrogante. _É a cara do pai_.

- Mas eu não disse nada de mais! – Protestou.

- Mas pensou, e isso já é o bastante!

- Ok está certo. Vamos fazer o seguinte, você pode me chamar assim que ver o cervo novamente, que tal? – O rapaz pareceu ponderar.

- Está bem, assim provo que você está errado.

- Fechado. – Estendeu o braço para um aperto de mãos retribuído.

XXX

Naquele mesmo dia, Ethan intimou Harry a jantar novamente com ele, e escolheu pessoalmente o cardápio: peru assado.

Já estavam sentados à mesa quando Draco entrou. Ele mesmo fazia seus horários e quando não jantava com Ethan é porque estava preso no escritório, bolando alguma maneira de extravasar sua tensão.

- Ora, ora, ora. – Disse entrando na sala de jantar onde se encontrava Potter e Ethan prontos para serem servidos. O loiro sentou-se em frente a Potter que estava do lado de Ethan, e não na cadeira principal como de costume. – Mais uma vez tenho que dividir minha comida com você, Potter.

- Pai, Potter é um convidado meu, por favor, olhe os modos.

- Não estou dizendo nada de mais Ethan, mas esse desprazer tem se tornado cada vez mais freqüente isso tem.

- Se incomodo tanto, posso me retirar a qualquer momento.

- Chega vocês dois! – Disse Ethan como um adulto dando bronca em crianças de quatro anos. – Harry Potter é meu convidado pai, eu gosto da presença dele. E para me ver feliz quero que vocês se dêem bem.

- Ethan, olha como fala comigo. – Disse ranzinza.

- Você não quer me ver feliz pai? – Disse com olhinhos pidões. – Tudo que eu peço é um pouco de compreensão, eu só quero que duas pessoas queridas por mim sejam amigas, é pedir demais? É? - Fez cara de choro.

- Malfoy! Olha como deixou a criança. – Harry não estava acreditando nem uma palavra de falsa magoa do menino, mas era divertido chamar a atenção do seu rival de escola.

- Certo, certo Ethan, vamos ser respeitosos um com o outro, está bem pra você Potter? – Disse rapidamente.

- Eu sempre sou respeitoso.

- Ótimo! – Disse sem nenhum resquício de tristeza. – Quero que vocês pareçam bons amigos! Não, melhor ainda, quero que pareçam irmãos, irmãos que se amam muito e emprestam roupas um para o outro e brincam de cabaninha juntos. – Pegou a mão de ambos e juntou-as na mesa. - Estou orgulhoso de vocês dois.

Soltaram as mãos rapidamente.

- Agora podemos enfim jantar em paz. – Disse Ethan alegremente.

O jantar seguiu tranqüilamente, Malfoy filho mantinha uma conversa de amenidades com o professor, e Draco estava estranho, como se estivesse arquitetando uma idéia maquiavélica que deixou Harry muito inquieto, mas logo soube o motivo.

Malfoy descalçou o pé direito e estava passando por entre as coxas de Potter por debaixo da mesa de jantar.

Foi como uma descarga elétrica por todo seu corpo, Harry sentiu uma quentura no baixo ventre e paralisou estarrecido com a ousadia do homem a sua frente. Ele estava o assediando na mesa de jantar com o filho ao seu lado e exibia um sorriso malicioso.

_Pense em coisas broxantes, em coisas terrivelmente broxantes._

_Duda, Duda pelado, Duda pelado tomando banho em uma poça de lama em dia de chuva de granizo. _

_Droga, não está funcionando._

- Algum problema Potter? – Perguntou Ethan. Harry quase pulou de susto. _Será que ele percebera alguma coisa?_ – Ficou quieto de repente.

- É Potter, algum problema? – Provocou Draco.

Harry recompôs-se rapidamente do susto empurrando o pé de Malfoy discretamente.

- Estou ótimo, só um mal estar momentâneo. – Disse rápido, lançando um olhar zangado ao loiro quando Ethan não olhava.

Comeu desesperadamente rápido, se despediu de seu aluno, e foi guiado por um debochado Malfoy até a porta. Quando achava já estar longe o suficiente de ouvidos inoportunos, tratou a falar:

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - Disse quase gritando.

- Olha só, até que enfim consegui arrancar uma reação sua! Parabéns Potter, pensei que fosse frígido também.

- Nunca mais repita isso, você não tem esse direito! Eu sou o professor do seu filho e não seu gigolô. – A mão de Potter coçava para não enchê-lo de porrada. Draco riu, com um gesto rápido colocou as duas mãos na parede encurralando Potter.

- Sei muito bem que você aguardava esse momento desde Hogwarts. – Disse sussurrando. Harry encarou aqueles lábios finos e vermelhos, e se perguntou se não era uma idéia melhor beijá-los e só depois fazê-los sangrar.

- Já disse que não sei do que está falando. – Sua voz era quase um sopro.

- Sei que sente o mesmo por mim, desde a primeira vez que nos vimos, sempre existiu uma tensão entre nós e você sabe disso, não fuja mais. – Disse sussurrando em seu ouvido com voz rouca e maliciosa.

- Cale a bocam Malfoy. – Sussurrou.

E Malfoy calou-se, porque, naquele momento, capturou os lábios de Potter em um beijo profundo e cheio de desespero. Harry sentiu o hálito fresco de vinho do jantar, o perfume cítrico impregnado nos cabelos loiros. No começo protestou, aquela invasão era totalmente imperdoável, socou sem muito sucesso os braços de Draco para soltá-lo, empurrando-o, mas aos poucos foi cedendo, perdendo completamente o controle e se entregando ao beijo. Seus joelhos quase caíram de tanta emoção. Eram anos de convivência, esperando por aquele momento, negando a si mesmo o quando desejava aquele homem com todas as forças do seu ser, e agora finalmente o tinha em seus braços.

- Com licença. – Disse a voz baixa e controlada de Ethan. Os dois amantes se desgrudaram eufóricos, com suas bocas vermelhas e cheias de culpa, olharam para o garotinho com olhos esbugalhados. – Quando disse que era para parecerem irmãos que se _amam muito_, eu não quis dizer _tanto_ assim.

Os dois não sabiam o que dizer, só ficaram parados boquiabertos, sem nenhuma resposta inteligente para dar a aquela criança.

- Esqueceu sua maleta. – Disse estendendo o objeto para o professor. Harry pegou trêmulo.

- O-Obrigado Ethan, Bom já vou indo. Tchau! – Disse sem olhar para nenhum dos dois Malfoys, saindo apressado.

Seguiu-se um silêncio desconfortável, pai e filho se olhando. Malfoy pai constrangido e orgulhoso, o filho erguia uma sobrancelha.

- Não é o que você está pensando.

- É exatamente o que eu estou pensando. – Disse acusador.

- Eu posso explicar.

- Pai, eu sempre soube que você era absurdamente gay.

- Eu? – Disse perplexo. – Mas eu sou um poço de discrição.

- Pai. – Ethan tentou dar tapinha nas costas do Malfoy mais velho, mas mal alcançava a altura da cintura. – Você conhece mais cremes que a mamãe, você é gay que eu sei. – Draco estava perplexo.

- E você convive bem com isso?

- Desde que não pegue vocês dois de novo em situações constrangedoras por mim está bem, francamente pai, eu só tenho sete anos, poupe meus olhinhos cheios de pureza.

- Está bem pra mim.

- Ótimo, agora vou para meu quarto assistir desenho. – Virou de costas deixando um estupefato pai pra trás.

XXX

- Pai... Paiiiiii... Paiê... OW PAI! – Gritou sacudindo o pai na cama.

- Hã? Que foi Ethan? – Olhou para o relógio. – São cinco horas da manhã, por favor, vá dormir... – Disse sonolento.

- Pai eu vi o cervo, eu vi o cervo! – Disse eufórico.

- Ah não, de novo não...

- Chame o Potter. Ele precisa saber.

- Ethan, hoje é sábado e o Sr. Potter não vem trabalhar. – Sentou-se na cama, agora esquecendo completamente o sono.

- Mas pai, eu prometi pra ele, tenho sempre que avisar quando vejo o cervo, ele precisa saber!

- Ethan, vá dormir!

- Paiiiiêêêêê.

- Está bem, está bem. Só não me olhe com essa cara de choro. Eu vou ligar para o Potter.

- Te adoro pai. – Abraçou o pai com força.

O pai soltou-se rápido do abraço do filho.

- É bom que eu ganhe o prêmio de pai do ano. – Disse pegando o telefone e discando para Potter. Assim que começou a chamar seu coração começou a bater descompassado, seria a primeira vez falaria com Potter depois do beijo, e estava incerto quando a reação do mesmo.

- Alô. – Disse Harry ao atender ao telefone com voz sonolenta.

- Potter, tenho bons motivos para ligar a essa hora. – Refletiu um pouco. – Pensando bem, nem tão bons assim.

- Malfoy? Hoje é sábado, por que está ligando pra mim? – Disse levemente irritado, a sonolência já apagada.

- É o Ethan.

- O que aconteceu com ele? Ele está bem? – Agora seu tom de voz tinha resquícios de preocupação.

- Sim, ao menos fisicamente. Ele teve outra visão do cervo. Pediu para te ligar avisando.

- Sim é verdade, eu pedi a ele. Me dê uma hora e eu chego aí.

- Certo. – Desligou o telefone.

XXX

_Merda._

Tudo que Harry não queria neste momento era ter que olhar pro rosto quase albino de Draco, e lá estava ele, dirigindo em direção a Mansão Malfoy. Estava com uma ressaca terrível de estourar os seus miolos, devido a uma garrafa de whisky que tomara na noite anterior. Ficara furioso por sua fraqueza, por deixar-se sucumbir ao desejo de forma tão vergonhosa e ainda por cima deixar-se flagrar por uma criança, pior ainda, seu aluno! Sua encenação de indiferença foi por água a baixo, e dificilmente conseguiria repeti-la devido as atuais circunstâncias. Tirar Malfoy do sério era uma realização pessoal, e beijá-lo estragou tudo, dando-lhe o gostinho da derrota, de ter se entregado a tentação tão facilmente. Pior que a ressaca do álcool, era sua ressaca moral.

- Está atrasado. – Disse Draco assim que Harry entrou pelo salão principal.

- Bom dia para o senhor também, senhor Malfoy. – Disse seco, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos, não queria ver a satisfação daquela pequena vitória da noite anterior. – Devo lembrá-lo que hoje é sábado e eu deveria estar dormindo a está hora.

- Não deve me lembrar nada, eu estou lhe pagando hora extra. – Certamente não era sábio provocar um Malfoy que teve uma péssima noite de sono.

- Potter! – Gritou Ethan, do alto da escada e logo em seguida desceu correndo em direção ao professor com olhos vidrados. Harry o pegou no colo.

Draco pareceu desconfortável, nessas semanas que Harry havia dado aula ao pequeno Ethan, nunca virá grande proximidade entre os dois, como abraços e beijos afetuosos. O loiro se preocupava muito com o filho, era evidente, ele o amava, mas não era cheio de toques, ao contrário do professor.

- Potter! Potter! – Ficou muito impressionado com o entusiasmo do até então super controlado Ethan. _O que será que viu dessa vez? Elefantes bailarinos?_

- Eu vi de novo Potter, vi o cervo! Ele foi embora agora pouco, ele é lindo! Você viu também?

- Não, não vi nenhum Ethan.

- Ahhhh, você é _trouxa_ igual ao papai, nenhum de vocês me entende, eu ainda vou provar pra vocês dois que estou falando sério!

- Olha como fala menino! – Ralhou Draco.

- Deixe Malfoy, Deixe. – Colocou o menino no chão e agachou até ficar da mesma altura. – Sabe por que eu não consigo vê-los? - Ele fez sinal negativo com a cabeça. – É por que ele é um cervo só seu.

- O que quer dizer?

- Você é especial Ethan, mais especial do que pode imaginar, isso que você tem é um dom, e eu tenho orgulho de você. – O garoto deu-lhe o sorriso mais radiante que já virá. Um sorriso que definitivamente não tinha nada de deboche, esperteza ou qualquer coisa que remetesse aos Malfoy, era sincero como de uma criança real, como a criança que ele era.

- Obrigado Harry. – Disse abraçando-o. – Precisava ouvir isso.

- Será que eu atrapalho alguma coisa? – Com tênue irritação em sua voz. Era evidente o seu desconforto.

- Ah pai, também quer um abraço, não é? – Ethan puxou o pai meio desconcertado para se juntar ao abraço. Deixando os rostos de Harry e Draco muito próximos e muito corados. – Abraço em grupo!

Eles se desgrudaram rapidamente e muito constrangidos, mas o menino não pareceu perceber.

- Agora chega Ethan, vá tomar um banho, você ainda não está em trajes apropriados.

Ele obedeceu, correndo as escadas, prometendo não demorar por que queria brincar com Harry.

- Precisamos conversar. Venha até meu escritório – Harry odiava receber ordens e permaneceu com o rosto impassível e os pés imóveis. – Por favor. – Completou irritado, e o moreno o acompanhou.

Fechou a porta, e Harry se sentiu acuado, mas ainda sim manteve o queixo erguido, mostrando que ainda tinha o seu orgulho e não daria o braço a torcer mesmo tendo sido fraco anteriormente.

- Espero que o que tenha a me falar seja apenas sobre o Ethan e nada mais. – Disse seco.

- Sabe muito bem que te chamei aqui pra falar sobre outro assunto.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Chega!- Elevou o tom de voz. – Chega de jogos Potter. Eu sei, você sabe, até Ethan sabe, que nossa relação abrange muito mais do que patrão e cliente. E não é de hoje.

Aquela explosão de sentimentos deixou o moreno sem falas. Draco suspirou fundo.

- Ela me embebedou. – disse rouco.

- O quê?

- Pansy, ela me embebedou, me levou pra cama e engravidou de propósito, foi tudo um ato pensado. Não me restou alternativa a não ser casar.

- Eu não lhe perguntei nada. – Harry não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa, mas estava deveras curioso, não que acreditasse em uma palavra daquele desgraçado.

- Sei que não, mas achei que gostaria de saber. – Se aproximou, dessa vez sem malícia. – Acredita em mim? – sussurrou.

- Eu quero acreditar. – respondeu rouco. – Draco roçou os lábios nos de Harry. – Mais isso não é desculpa. – Disse empurrando-o.

- Então admite que se lembra de mim não é? - E exibiu seu mais lindo sorriso de deboche.

- Admito! Está feliz? Eu admito, admito, admito! Eu me mordi de ciúmes ao ver você se casando com aquela vaca! Me senti um lixo, feliz agora? – As palavras saiam de sua boca em velocidade alarmante, seu rosto vermelho de vergonha e fúria.

- Era tudo que eu queria ouvir.

O beijo veio feroz, intenso e profundo, cheio de desespero. Mãos nos cabelos e nas costas por debaixo da blusa, corpos colados em um ritmo único. Harry prensou Draco contra a parede aumentando o ritmo do beijo, e só se separando para recuperar o ar.

- Eu sabia que não tinha me esquecido. – Disse sussurrando convencido.

- Não pense que eu acreditei em uma só palavra que você disse Malfoy. – Deu três passos pra trás. – Agora me dê licença, Ethan já deve ter saído do banho.

- Espere, Potter. – Harry abriu a porta dupla do escritório dando de cara com uma mulher de meia idade, cabelos loiros lisos e compridos, olhos claros e frios, pele alva e muito branca.

_Narcissa Malfoy_

- Interrompo? – A bela mulher disse com o tom de voz frio.

Harry estava rubro, ficou estático em frente à porta com plena consciência de que seu lábio inchado denunciava o que fizera momentos antes de sair do escritório.

- Mãe. – Draco se dignou a parecer sem graça também.

- Querido. – Disse com ironia. - Venha aqui abraçar sua mamãe.

XXX

Harry arranjara uma desculpa qualquer para ir embora, nem esperou Ethan sair do banho para se despedir, estava mortalmente constrangido, ele tinha a avó para conversar agora, e provavelmente iria ganhar vários presentes novos da viagem.

Ela percebeu. Ele pode ver nos olhos dela que ela sabia. Só esperava que ela não fosse mais um empecilho na vida dos dois como Pansy fora no passado.

XXX

Era noite de domingo, e Ethan estava sendo colocado para dormir pela avó, que já trajava um robe bem feito de seda azul.

- Boa noite querido. – Disse beijando a testa do neto.

- Vovó?

- Sim. – Disse sentando-se na cama, com o menino já deitado.

- O que a senhora acha do Harry?

_Harry, eles já estão com intimidade._

- Por que essa pergunta, querido? – Perguntou desconfiada.

- Sabe vó, eu gosto muito do Harry. – _Já conquistou a família toda, _pensou Narcissa – Ele trouxe mais alegria pro papai, papai nem está fumando mais, a senhora percebeu?

A mulher pareceu tocada com as palavras do menino.

- Não Ethan, não havia percebido.

- A senhora vai ter oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor, além de ser meu professor, papai gosta muito dele, sabe.

- Entendo.

Ela deu mais um beijo na testa do neto e desligou a luz do quarto. Estava indo até a copa tomar um copo de leite antes de dormir, passando pelo escritório do filho, que estava com a música muito alta. Bateu na porta, não esperou ele abrir e já adentrou. Draco desligou a música.

- Vim lhe dar um beijo de boa noite.

- Te conheço bem demais pra saber que não é só isso. – Disse Draco, sua mãe sentou-se na sua frente.

- Ethan me disse que você parou de fumar.

- Verdade, faz dias que não fumo. – Não esperava por aquela conversa, mas manteve o rosto impassível.

- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com Potter? – Disse sem rodeios, isso sempre desarmava Draco, desde criancinha.

Sim, era verdade. Desde que Harry entrará em sua vida novamente, mudará vários hábitos. Além de abandonar o cigarro, passava menos tempo enfurnado no escritório, fazia as refeições ao lado de Ethan, coisa que não era habitual antes. Mas não iria admitir isso para sua própria mãe.

- Potter não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Ethan gosta muito dele, parece que você também, só seja discreto está bem? Não quero nenhum escândalo envolvendo o nome da família.

Draco sentiu seu estômago afundar, sua mãe era realmente incrível, sempre sabia de tudo, não importava o quanto tentasse disfarçar, e ela mal havia retornado. Não havia como negar.

- Sim, mãe. – Disse após um longo período de silêncio.

- Ótimo. – Levantou-se, aproximou-se do filho e estalou um beijo em sua testa. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

XXX

Segunda-feira.

Logo se iniciaria mais uma semana cansativa de aula na vida de Harry Potter. Antes era um fardo, não pelo aluno, que era uma graça por sinal, e sim pelo pai, a quem não queria topar de jeito nenhum. Mas devido aos últimos acontecimentos se via desejando que esses encontros cada dia mais, o que era assustador.

Tinha certeza que seria usado, depois descartado, como muito provavelmente Pansy fora um dia.

- Bom dia Potter. – Disse com voz grave do alto da escada.

- Bom dia Malfoy. – respondeu tentando parecer indiferente a aquele olhar intenso.

- Hoje não haverá aulas, mamãe levou Ethan para um passeio. – Disse descendo os degraus.

- Deveria ter me avisado, eu não teria vindo.

- Eu queria que viesse. – Sua voz saiu limpa de malícia, mas ainda sim deixou Harry desconfortável. – Vamos andar pelo jardim, gostaria de conversar com você.

Harry olhou bem fundo naqueles olhos de prata, procurando algum sinal de segundas intenções ou de um ultimato, mas não viu nenhuma dessas coisas. Por isso, concordou.

O jardim era, sem dúvida, o lugar mais lindo da propriedade, com diversos tipos de flores, arbustos e árvores antigas de longo alcance. Sentaram na beirada da fonte, que ficava ao centro de todo jardim. Os raios de sol refletiam nos cabelos loiros de Draco dando um aspecto ainda mais belo.

- Pode perguntar o que quiser. – Disse fitando a água.

- Perguntar o quê? – Disse Harry pego de surpresa.

- Sobre Hogwarts, sobre Pansy, sobre Ethan, sobre o meu divórcio, sobre minha mãe, sobre qualquer coisa que queira saber. – Levantou a cabeça olhando fundo nos olhos do rapaz moreno. - Quero que tire todas as suas dúvidas, quero que me conheça.

Potter estava estático, realmente não acreditando no rumo daquela conversa, era _irreal _demais Draco estar se abrindo daquele jeito pra ele. E uma oportunidade boa demais pra se deixar escapar.

- Por que foi pra cama com Pansy Parkinson? – Draco piscou desconcertado, Potter começou pegando pesado.

Draco respirou fundo, mas manteve seus olhos fixos nos verdes.

- Ela se aproveitou de uma situação. Me embebedou e me levou pra cama, sabia que engravidaria, ela estava completamente interessada em mim, e usou todas as armas para me ter.

- Vaca. – Disse sério. Arrancando uma risada curta de Draco.

- Ela foi inteligente isso sim, não posso negar que faria a mesma coisa no lugar dela.

- Por que se divorciaram? – Ignorou a última frase deliberadamente para não entrarem em farpas.

- Pansy queria uma vida confortável, eu lhe proporcionei o que ela queria, uma bela pensão pela minha liberdade. Ela aceitou. Eu fiquei com meu filho e ela com muitas libras. Muitos diriam que ela saiu ganhando.

- Quer me convencer que foi fácil assim? – Perguntou descrente.

- Eu sou gay, Potter. O que mais ela poderia arrancar de mim a não ser meu dinheiro?

Harry ponderou, de certo era um argumento irrefutável. Não que Pansy fosse pobre, longe disso, mas uma bela pensão com o divórcio, não era de se recusar.

- Ela viu em mim sua garantia de que nunca precisaria trabalhar, nunca houve nada demais entre nós, foram praticamente apenas negócios.

- E você espera que eu faça o que sabendo dessas coisas? – Perguntou levemente irritado.

- Esperava isso.

Draco quebrou a distância que havia entre os dois, roçando seus lábios de maneira felina e suave. Harry correspondeu com urgência, não conseguiria resistir nem se sua vida dependesse disso. Precisava dos lábios do loiro como quem precisa de ar pra respirar.

- Está louco. – Repreendeu Harry quebrando o contato com os lábios. - Alguém pode nos ver aqui.

- Que vejam. – Disse rouco. Ainda procurando por mais contato. – Já perdi muito tempo, não quero deixá-lo partir.

O moreno sorriu desacreditado.

Nunca houve promessas, nunca houve juras, mas tanto Harry quanto Draco sabiam que pertenciam um ao outro, e assim sempre seria...

XXX

_Quatro anos depois..._

Uma pequena coruja parda pousou com leveza na janela da Mansão Malfoy, e em sua pata encontrava-se uma carta endereçada ao herdeiro.

_Sr. Ethan Malfoy_

**FIM**

Reviews são amigas XD


End file.
